Terpikat
by Aniaisha
Summary: Nagisa memiliki banyak pesona/ Maehara masih punya satu alasan untuk mengikuti tim biru. (Pair: Maenagi) Maenagi needs more love.


**Title: Terpikat**

 **Rating: T (?)**

 **Summary: Nagisa memiliki begitu banyak pesona. Maehara masih punya satu alasan lagi (Maenagi)**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is owned by Matsui Yusei-sama not me.**

Nagisa,Nagisa,Nagisa dan Nagisa. Pikiran Maehara dipenuhi oleh Nagisa. Sebenarnya semenjak kapan Maehara begitu terpikat pada Nagisa?

 _Nagisa baru saja mengalahkan Takaoka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Maehara yang menyaksikan percobaan pembunuhan si surai biru melihat kilau di sekitar Nagisa. Maehara tidak percaya, playboy macam dia telah terpikat oleh Nagisa? Iris azurenya yang begitu bening dan cerah. Rambut biru lembut bagai kapas yang berayun mengikuti pergerakan Nagisa. Maehara hanya ingin memastikan itu benar-benar Nagisa maka dari itu._

 _Maehara menamparnya dan menyadari sosok berkilau Nagisa yang tadi dia lihat itu nyata. Iris golden milik Maehara menatap lekat Nagisa saat mengatakan alasannya menampar Nagisa. Tidak tahan Maehara segera merangkulnya sambil berharap cemas wajahnya tidak memerah karena wajah bingung Nagisa benar-benar moe di matanya. Maehara mulai menyimpan rasa._

 _Saat percobaan pembunuhan besar-besaran di pulau Okinawa Maehara memilih flyboard di sebelah Nagisa dengan segera. Ketika semua pengguna flyboard sudah menutup jalan keluar bagi guru gurita mereka Maehara dapat merasakan kulit punggung Nagisa di tangannya. 'Benar-benar mulus!' itulah pikiran erotis Maehara yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar seketika dan baru kembali setelah Koro-sensei berubah wujud ke wujud bertahannya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian setengah dari kelas 3-E tergeletak tak berdaya karena virus buatan yang tak diketahui penangkalnya. Maehara panik bagaimana kalau dia mati dan tidak sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada Nagisa. Yang jelas Nagisalah yang dia pikirkan selama dia berbaring dan menunggu tim 'pencuri' obat itu. Dan karena Nagisa ikut di dalam tim pencuri itu Maehara mulai mencemaskan keadaannya walaupun dia sendiri tidak kalah mengkhawatirkan._

 _Ketika tim pencuri kembali Maehara lega tak terkira dia tidak jadi mati sia-sia. Nagisa sempat menanyakan keadaannya dan Maehara jawab dengan biasa saja. Dia bersyukur dia sedang demam jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga dengan wajahnya yang merah. Meski begitu dia kecewa berat karena tak sempat melihat Nagisa memakai rok mini dan atasannya yang seksi ataupun pertarungannya dengan Takaoka yang rupanya mastermind dari ini semua._

 _Tenang saja foto Nagisa cosplay itu sudah dia dapatkan dari Karma yang curiga kenapa dia memintanya._

 _Ketika Nagisa melakukan nekodamashi pada Shinigami dan tekniknya malah berbalik ke arahnya Maehara sudah akan menyelamatkan Nagisa ke dalam rengkuhannya kalau saja dia tidak dihajar oleh Shinigami. Maehara masih sempat melihat Nagisa yang jatuh terduduk sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ketika sadar mereka sudah dikurung bersama dengan tangan dan leher yang diborgol Maehara dengan cemas menengok ke arah Nagisa dan ternyata surai biru itu sedang bergalau ria karena kegagalannya, Maehara ingin menghiburnya._

 _Tapi dia bisa apa? Toh Nagisa sudah dihibur Kayano dan Karma. Keberadaan Maehara tidak akan ada artinya bagi Nagisa. Waktu ibu Nagisa datang dan akan memindahkan Nagisa dari kelas E Maehara-lah yang mengusulkan untuk menguping mereka. Walau sempat khawatir untungnya semua kembali seperti biasanya._

 _Maehara tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman Nagisa yang sumringah saat mengetahui seluruh kelas E masuk peringkat 50 besar. Benar-benar manis dan berbahaya. Maehara sedikit patah hati ketika melihat Nagisa mencium Kayano. Dia tahu itu sebenarnya untuk menyelamatkan si ratu pecinta pudding itu tapi siapa yang tidak sedih melihat orang yang disukai mencium orang lain?. Kalau ada berarti otaknya kurang sreg kali._

 _Maehara mencintai Nagisa dan itu menyakitkan bagi sang casanova._

Hari ini Nagisa mengumumkan bahwa ia ingin mencari cara menyelamatkan guru mereka. Semua orang pasti setidaknya sempat berpikiran sama. Maehara dengan segera menyetujui idenya Nagisa siapa sih yang tidak mau guru sebaik Koro-sensei hidup? Namun masih banyak yang berpikir berbeda dan masih memilih menjaga hubungan mereka yang terjalin lewat pembunuhan.

Karma mulai memprovokasi Nagisa dan ketika mereka baru mau memulai perkelahian Maehara refleks menahan Karma dengan Isogai. Nagisa hanya ditahan Sugino karena kekuatannya yang tidak begitu besar.

"Apa sih yang ingin kalian berdua buktikan?!" tanya Isogai yang panik menahan Karma.

"Orang ini kuat sekali!" kata Maehara yang kesulitan menahan Karma. Untung saja perkelahian itu sempat terlerai karena Koro-sensei muncul untuk mengusulkan permainan pembunuhan kepada mereka. Pertarungan bagi siapa yang ingin membunuh dan yang tidak ingin membunuh Koro-sensei. Nagisa, Maehara, Isogai, Sugino, Fuwa, Kurahashi, Kayano, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kataoka. Yada, Hara dan Takebayashi tidak ingin membunuh Koro-sensei. Karma, Nakamura, Terasaka, Hazama, Itona, Yoshiida, Muramatsu, Okano, Kimura, Mimura, Sugaya, Okajima, Chiba dan Hayami memilih tim membunuh. Ritsu adalah satu-satunya anggota tim netral.

Maehara sudah berusaha untuk tidak mati sampai akhir pertandingan dan bersiap menusuk Karma dengan pisau anti-senseinya. Namun Karma lebih sigap menanggapinya dan Maehara mati seketika. 'Maaf Nagisa' itulah yang dipikirkan Maehara. Pertandingan Karma lawan Nagisa benar-benar intens sampai Nagisa berhasil mengalahkan Karma atau lebih tepatnya membuat Karma menyerah.

Tim biru menang. Maehara senang, ia memang ingin menyelamatkan Koro-sensei namun dia masih punya satu alasan lagi mengapa dia mengikuti tim biru.

"Kerja bagus Nagisa" komentar Maehara saat berjalan pulang dari Kunugigaoka masih di gunung kelas E sih... Entah mengapa mereka pulang berdua.

"Ah ini juga berkat kalian semua kok" Nagisa memerah karena malu dipuji. Maehara dengan sigap megambil ponselnya dan memotret Nagisa.

"EEEH? Kok dipotret sih?" protes Nagisa.

"Manis sih" kata Maehara yang sontak membungkam Nagisa. 'Sial keceplosan' batin Maehara.

"O-oh.. oh ya Maehara-kun kenapa kamu mau masuk tim biru?" tanya Nagisa yang jelas-jelas saja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja sama denganmu" kata Maehara.

"Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang lain" kata Nagisa, iris azurenya menatap tajam Maehara. 'Sialan Nagisa dan pengamatan jelinya' batin Maehara.

"Euh eh.. ada sih.." kata Maehara yang lebih mirip bisikan setan merah Karma yang terkutuk (lah ini apa? Gaje..)

"Wah kasih tahu dong" desak Nagisa. Muka Maehara memerah karena mata Nagisa berbinar-binar kawaii meminta jawaban.

"Wah muka Maehara-kun jadi merah kasih tau dong!" desak Nagisa lagi. Maehara menimang-nimang sebentar akan memberitahukannya atau tidak. Maehara menghela napas dan mengisyaratkan Nagisa untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Nagisa menurut dan Maehara membisikkan jawabannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" bisik Maehara pelan. Merah menjalar pada muka kedua insan ini. Nagisa menatap Maehara terkejut iris azure bertubrukan dengan golden. Maehara sudah siap angkat kaki dan menjedukkan kepalanya di pohon terdekat tapi gagal karena Nagisa malah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Maehara. Tangannya memukuli Maehara dengan pukulannya yang lemah.

"Maehara-kun baka! Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu!" Nagisa memerah hebat Maehara juga sih.

"Aku pikir kamu malah menyukai Karma" Maehara tertawa. Nagisa menggeleng dan merengkuh tubuh Maehara tidak peduli dengan sekitar, toh mereka masih di gunung dan mereka memang yang terakhir pulang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mae- Hiroto" kata Nagisa kali ini dia tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya melainkan menatap lurus Maehara. Rona wajah terpancar jelas dari muka Nagisa dan Maehara.

"Terima-kasih Nagisa" kata Maehara tangannya menangkup wajah Nagisa sambil sedikit menunduk tentunya bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman kecil. Nagisa entah kesambet apa atau memang dari awal udah niat langsung menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Menempelkan bibir mungilnya pada bibir Maehara, hanya sebentar tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Maehara kehilangan kata-kata.

Bagi Nagisa wajah merah dan bingung Maehara sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Dan ekspresi Maehara yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa membuat Nagisa tertawa kecil dan melumat bibir Maehara sekali lagi. Meskipun Maehara itu ahli mencium (dalam sudut pandang Bitch-sensei) pasti akan kalah kalau ditandingkan dengan Nagisa. Ciuman Nagisa kali ini sangat lemah namun cukup untuk membuat Maehara jatuh terduduk dan menutupi mukanya. Untung tidak ada saksi karena bila ada akan aneh bukan, kalau seorang casanova handal ditaklukkan oleh si surai biru?

 **END**

 **Ahahaha fic apa ini nggak jelas. Tapi yang udah baca sampai akhir terima kasih banyak kuucapkan. Maenagi perlu lebih banyak pendukung ! review silakan**

 **Aniaisha w**


End file.
